Ascension
by JennyK
Summary: ok Follow up to The Gift. Only taking account of season 4. Hence coming in at part with Dean with Amnesia not knowing Sam & got same sort of gift as same too! They are returning to Lawrence & rest will follow asap. In other words gun fight in waiting!


SUPERNATURAL STORY

The Gift

Ascension - Part Two

By Jennifer

It is the one thing he is better off not knowing that it would kill him as our eyes slowly return to one another the brown depths now looking through me as I instead listen to the music for a moment.

My thoughts hinging on that mark on Dean's arm and to what our own father would have had to say to all this and if anything he would be in complete agreement with trying to protect his eldest son in the only way possible as my brothers voice fine tunes the thought:

"Sam can you tell me something more about dad?"

The brown depths giving an enquiring glance, the coldness their giving the first signs of warmth with his earlier anger having diminished as the eye quickly dodges mines returning to the hail swept dark landscape.

As I now hit harder on the exhilarator the whisky, hitting the mark along with Deans sensitively casual put words. With a sigh escaping too that we are leaving Cherokee thankfully behind us and as questions go.

It is about the best so, far as I try and, use it to my advantage turning the volume of the radio down while at it:

"Sure but what do you want to know Dean?"

_The features hitting me_ with a full smile in the darkness my younger brother waiting on my own response and I am not right sure of what I am asking for either as I nervously throw it back his way:

"You know just like how he brought us up alone Sam."

My hard swallow and further twitch bringing the drivers gaze back this way the look half- comical on his features as he comes straight to the point:

"Ok you might not like what I have to say big brother but I'll tell you something."

The features broadening to a wide grin my glance finding his as I find another half-hearted reply:

"It cannot be that bad little brother."

As the brown eyes roll his tone beckoning, on me too at least hear him out as I see in the darkness the look in the eye changing slowly. That he is turning back the years to another time and place as I am now without curtsy given another serious look.

Sam's words spilling out freely his gaze holding mines steady as he hits me with the other facts the ones that I have not even thought of. Relating to our father and what his rushed full pace is managing to bring across.

That I was the one looking out for him more so than our dad as my concentration lapses to what little memory I hold of him, my hand reaching out at that to switch the music off as my brothers voice again bridges the gap between us:

"So you are really all ears now?"

_Dean's gaze landing on mines_ at that comment as I get a single, handed nod in the darkness the eyes no longer wavering and he is prepared to listen as I relax a little under that taught gaze.

Seeing the tiredness that he is now again fighting against as I return carefully to what I had been saying giving him further time to get used to the idea. The darkness hiding his further expression to my words as, I automatically now throws in one of my own earliest memories.

The first hunt that I had been part off and the weapon I, had been armed, with as my brother now listen's to what I have to say the hazel eyes showing deep concentration along with it. As I see the pain reveal its self to what, he himself cannot remember as he now halts me mid sentence:

"He armed us both with guns and left us there to fend for ourselves?"

Sam's eye finding mines as he nods looking to the journal as our eyes again meet the rain along with the sound of this black Impala as it journeys onwards. Being the only other eerie sound to fill the silent void between us as my younger brother stops his story there.

The silence defining, it to the blankness off, my own memories. As I fight my own private war of distrust towards him and it is something I am completely unable to help. As his brown soft gaze senses what I am thinking as he turns slowly away from me.

To look at the open road and the rain lashing in the headlights as my hand lightly touches the journal resting their as my thoughts begin to drift my eyes closing on this darkened world that I no longer know or understand.

Sleep at last winning over as the sounds of the vehicle and the rain. Being the only thing to touch me as I fall sound to all around me darkness bathing me in a dreamless pit Time lapsing into nothing.

With the distant voices at last reaching out fully touching that lost void the slumber deepening the sound of the rain on the car no longer mingling with my own state. As the images that make no sense. Sharpen before slowly withdrawing completely darkness merging everything.

Time completely distorting what is trapped in my own head. With those voices crying out a different vision now reappearing as I jump awake suddenly… the lurch of the car going with it as the vision and reality merge.

My gaze falling on the figure beside me the one who is apparently not doing a very good job of driving - that of my younger brother. As I swallow hard shaking the vision that had awoken me seeing also, the ashen white of Sam Winchester's own features.

With the distrust and awkwardness I feel towards him gaining a whole new level and that he is still a complete stranger to me as I slowly find my voice touching the worn old journal that sits on my lap and the last full connection with my late father as I carefully vault my fear fully:

"What you doing Sam?"

_The direct question hitting me_ at brute force the first rays of the rising sun hitting the handsome set features of my older brother. With him not yet aware of how long he's slept. The rain and darkness now gone plus furthermore that it was my own terrifying vision that had caused the Impala's sudden lurch as I now hide the truth.

Seeing the fear-full innocent hazel eyes falter under my own stern gaze as I answer him:

"Waking you up brother and we're almost home Dean."

My gaze now, holding with his the head slowly bowing to return to the journal in front of him, before deliberately looking away completely from me. As I see him now register the dramatic change in the landscape and weather along with the rising sun.

As my own thoughts now break to that vision of my own one involving Dean specifically and that neither, Castile or any other angel is going to be any of use to me. With that demon blood running in Dean's blood as much as in my own.

Our own late mother telling me as much with the amulet what I had given him, for his Christmas year's before. Having a further deeper significance now and unlike when he had come back from hell the underworld.

I'm unable to get him to put it on this time round - his distrust toward me complete and I am furthermore a complete stranger to him. With almost losing Dean to a demon again in Cherokee Castile taking his own life to safe his in the process.

With Dean unaware of any of those facts with angels along with demon hunters as foreign as I am to him as I touch fondly for a second. The amulet in my own, pocket as I look to the tired strained features of my elder sibling with Lawrence being the only place I can take him.

The only place more to the point that he had been dragging me before Cherokee


End file.
